The present invention relates generally to the field of cans, can ends, and methods for delivering can ends and sealing cans. The present invention relates specifically to continuous can ends and tabs to be coupled thereto.
Cans are filled with products, such as foodstuffs, beverages, other liquids, etc. The products may be brought to the point of being commercially sterilized or “shelf stable” while in cans. During such a process, the required heat and pressure may be delivered by a pressurized heating device or retort system.